A Different man
by redheadturkey
Summary: My take on why the reunion between Starscream and Alexis didn't happen in Energon. It wasn't because of his memory. ..but simply because it was too painful for HER to see him as he was.
1. Default Chapter

A different man

by Diane Kelley

"It's been ten years . . .ten years since I got the call from Optimus. .. ten years since Unicron rained down the fury upon his body that turned it to dust. I sometimes wonder. ..just how far my soul has come since that day. Carlos and Rad mean well, I know. .. but they could never understand what it feels like to love someone you could never have. Separated not only by barriers of species . . . and distance, but also of ideology and fate. But a girl can still dream of the love that can never be, right?"

Alexis closed her journal, looking out of her window over the city. It wasn't the same now. It never would be the same again. The experience of ten years ago had changed her in ways she had not even fathomed. "Starscream" The name was whispered, as if it was almost irreverent to speak it aloud. He was the one responsible for many of the changes in her, just as she had been for changes in him. She liked to think that loving him had softened some of the roughness in her personality, made her more amiable. .. less bossy and not as apt to push to get her way.

"Alexis, you ready?" Her secretary popped her well-groomed raven head into the door of her office.

She groaned, she really hated these business meetings, but unfortunately they were one of the necessary evils of being the head of the company her father had left her. "Yeah, though I wish I could duck out of these slagging things sometimes."

Wendy, the youthful secretary who'd been Alexis' loyal companion ever since the girl had been promoted to ceo, quirked a brow at the young woman's choice of words. "You have quite a way with expressing yourself."

Alexis chuckled. "Just a phrase I picked up from a friend." She then stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in the skirt of her fine-cut business suit before striding out of her office and toward the conference room.


	2. chapter 2

As she sat down at her desk, she remembered another meeting. That one had taken place almost ten years ago, her father had still been alive then.  
He had caught her just outside the conference room as he was heading in for a business meeting that had been maybe a week after Starscream's death, right after she had arrived back home. He had said she shouldn't be mourning for Starscream, that he was a no good thieving Decepticon, not worthy of her sorrow. Alexis had looked up at him with those words, her eyes smoldering with rage.

flashback.

The 14 year old girl strode into the conference room right after her father had told her what scum the Transformer who had just a week ago saved not only her life but her entire world was. She took the place at the podium that would normally be her father's, speaking quietly but firmly. "I know you have a meeting this evening, but there is something I must say to you first." She swept her cinnamon-colored bangs out of her green eyes, those orbs were sharp, like an eagle's. "My father spoke about a Decepticon I know most of you who work in the Space Division know of, one whose name was Starscream. I say WAS, because as those of you who were on Fafther's satellites and stations know, he died a week ago in an attempt to destroy the one who would have devoured Cybetron, then very likely come for us. The threat whose name was Unicron." She looked straight to her father who had just entered. "He said that the one who saved his own world and our own was not WORTHY of my grief." Her eyes narrowed now as she pinned her father with that furious gaze. "You call yourselves Christian? You call yourselves human beings? I don't know how you could do so, when HE did something last week that was more Christ-like, more loving and human than any of you money-grubbing bastards could ever HOPE to. He laid down his LIFE to save others." Her eyes seem to bore straight THROUGH her father's. "When you can say that for yourselves then you can come back and tell me about worthy." With that she strode out of the conference room, her head high and her back straight.

end flashback. 


End file.
